


Flying visit

by Vae



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man proposes, American Airlines disposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying visit

This had so totally not been the plan. The plan had been for Kris to arrive in time to catch at least some of Adam's show, so Adam could escape immediately afterwards for a long-anticipated hotel night and work off the post-performance adrenaline in energetic and enthusiastic reunion sex. At least three times.

American Airlines, apparently, doesn't give a shit for Kris and Adam's plan. First there's the text that says the flight's delayed, then the one that says it's canceled, then the one that says Kris has managed to get standby on the next one, but what it all actually means is that by the time Kris actually lands in Atlanta, Adam's show is long over and the adrenaline's been worked off signing for fans. The fans probably appreciate it, but Adam's seen enough of the internet to guess that most of the fans would be equally happy knowing he was off twisting Kris into a pretzel and fucking him breathless. At least, as long as they got pictures.

Any ideas of meeting up at the venue are so far out of the window that they're sunk in the ocean. Adam goes with the buses to the hotel, stays in the bar long enough to make sure that Isaac and Tommy have both calmed down enough not to tweet anything too incriminating, and takes the elevator to his room when his legs start feeling too heavy to move. For Kris, he's taken a suite, but without Kris it just feels too big. Not that he notices it much, stripping off his clothes with no regard for where they land. Make-up off, and he collapses into bed with a mournful sigh and his phone clutched in his left hand.

He's got no idea how much time has passed before the chirp of his phone wakes him enough to pull him across the room to the door, blinking in the light that spills in when he opens it. Kris, looking every bit as tired as Adam feels, but there, beautiful, real, close enough that Adam can feel the warmth of his body and smell his aftershave, still bright under the stale scent of too many hours on a plane. 

"Wow," Kris says after a moment, accent drawling strong through the single syllable. "That's quite a welcome, man."

Adam blinks, eyes heavy, and comes slowly to the realization that he's naked. There's a robe somewhere in the room, but he so didn't even think to put it on. "So come in already," he invites, wincing inwardly at the sound of his voice, rusty and rough.

Kris somehow manages to travel with only a single bag, which gets dumped right by the door as soon as Adam can close it because he's not interested in Kris's bag. He's interested in Kris, right there, walking straight on into him and wrapping around him. Adam sighs relief and hugs Kris close, only letting go enough to cup his face and bend down for a kiss.

It's still too soon for them to have any rituals of greeting. It doesn't matter. They're making their own rituals new every time, from the way Kris's hands move over Adam's back to the way he buries his face in Adam's neck, breathing him in. It gives Adam chance to run his own hands through Kris's hair, soft and warm, free of product, then down over his shoulders to press him nearer, feel the tense strength of Kris's body against his.

"So," Adam says at last, backing up another step towards the bed and tugging Kris with him. "I had plans."

"You told me." Kris grins, warm and crooked, and follows, pushing gently against Adam. "Is it really lame to want plans to wait for sleep?"

Oh, thank fuck. "It's really not," Adam agrees, aware that his tone's betraying his not-entirely-flattering relief. "Can we get you naked now?"

Kris laughs and rubs his cheek against Adam's shoulder. It's dry, warm, slightly rough with stubble from however long he's been traveling. "Gotta let go for that."

It was definitely a tough decision. "I can hold onto you while you get naked?"

"Shoes," Kris says, and pushes up to his toes to kiss Adam again. His lips are dry, too.

Adam sighs, relinquishing his hold. "Two seconds. I'mma get us both water, then I'mma watch you get naked."

"I'm not putting on a show for you tonight," Kris says firmly, and by the time Adam's got two bottles of water from the mini bar, he's greeted with the enticing sight of Kris's naked ass as Kris crawls into the bed.

Adam's less than two seconds behind him.

Show and sex can wait. Kris's skin against his can't, and gives Adam the best night's sleep he's had since leaving LA.


End file.
